Flying High
by HystericalRenegade
Summary: WARNING: Slash, so yea. Not into it? Don't read it : WIP Viktor/Cedric Viktor sees a figure flying at night. On hold until I fix the errors : Any constructive critism would be nice. Flaming on the other hand is not : .. Enjoy
1. The First Meeting

Brown eyes follow the figure flying high over the quidditch pitch, the person moving so fast that he seemed to be a blur in the night sky. The broom headed straight for the ground, but the rider straightens the broom a moment before it makes contact. The rider swoops low and pushes his hood back while hovering in the air.

Viktor watches more closely, admiring the way the smooth way the boy flies. He's agile and fast, catching the practice snitch and releasing it. Viktor walks quietly to the bleachers and relaxes on the cold wood seat, tilting his head back for a better view of the boy.

Viktor catches glimpses of yellow as the boy sharply turns. He looks as if he is not going to come down any time soon, so Viktor leaves the pitch. Walking back to the ship, he makes a vow to find out who the agile flyer is.

The next day Viktor meets the other contestants, Fleur, a french blonde, Harry, the boy hero, But one in particular stands out to him. A soft smile and light gray eyes is the thing that stands out on this boy, Cedric.

Cedric shakes Viktors hand politely and mumurs a quiet "Nice to meet you." Viktor nods in agreement, it is very nice to meet Cedric.


	2. The Second Meeting

Walking out to the the quidditch pitch, his broom in hand, Viktor thinks about the boy that was flying the night before. As Viktor walks onto the pitch, he automatically looks up, hoping to see the boy. Seeing no one he mounts his broom and takes to the sky.

After flying for a few hours, Viktor spots the outline of a figure walking along the sidelines of the pitch. Getting the feeling that this is the boy from before, Viktor Swoops down lower to get a better view, the boy notices Viktor and waves. The boy looks familiar to Viktor, although he can't really tell in the dark.

Viktor lands a few yards away from the boy, walking in light strides to get closer. When Viktor gets close enough to recognize him, he's a little suprised. "Beautiful night." Cedric comments as he looks up and smiles.

Viktor nods "It vas cold back home when I left. Really cold." Viktor replies shrugging. Cedric nods nervously fidgeting. "Your flying is amazing." Viktor shrugs again "Yours too. You fly like you walk- How do you say? Agile.

Cedric flushes at the compliment "You're much better." Viktor shifts, not bothering with a reply. Cedric, clearly not comfortable with the silence, clears his throat. "It's kinda cold. You want to go raid the kitchen for some hot chocolate?" Viktor raises a eyebrow. "You vill make it?" Cedric laughs nervously. "Yea, Mum taught me. It probally won't be as good as her's, but it will be drinkable. I hope.


	3. Hot Chocolate

Viktor looks across the table at Cedric, who's busy pouring hot chocolate into two mugs while humming to himself. "You're on the quidditch team?" Cedric looks up quickly and smiles "Yea, I'm the seeker for Hufflepuff." Viktor nods, taking a sip of the hot chocolate that Cedric hands to him.

"You like riding broomsticks?" Viktor asks. Cedrics eyes widen and hot chocolate spews from his mouth. "What?" Viktor looks at him confused. "Vhat did I say? Are you not the seeker?" Cedric blushes while roughly cleaning up the hot chocolate. Stumbling over his words Cedric answers "Y-Yes, I am the s-seeker." While avoiding eye contact.

After a few uncomfortable moments on Cedrics side (Viktor never seemed to get uncomfortable) Cedric clears his throat. "Would you like to practice together sometime?" Viktor nods. "I vould like that." Cedric smiles all awkwardness gone. "Really?" Viktor smirks and replies. "Yes, I vould."

Viktor watches as Cedric cleans up the strewn cookies and and washes the mugs. Viktor stands to stretch. Walking towards the door, Viktor looks back one last time, eyes run over Cedrics body, admiring the slim figure. "Vhen do you vant to practice?" Cedric looks up, eyes darting to the floor, his cheeks flushing when he realises that Viktors staring at him. "Tomorrow night is fine."


	4. Practice

As he walks out onto the quidditch pitch to meet Cedric for practice Viktors eyes roam the pitch, pausing when he sees Cedric. Already in the air, Cedric speeds over the pitch at a break-neck pace, swerving around goals and flying dangerously close to the ground as he chases the snitch.

His brown hair is windblown and his eyes are bright with excitement as he draws closer to the golden ball. Viktor watches as Cedrics eyes squint and he leans his slim body foward, arm flexing as his hand closes over the snitch. As Cedric releases the snitch back into the air Viktor mounts his broom and joins Cedric over the pitch, playfully shaving Cedric when he reaches for the snitch.

"Try again." Viktor smirks when a look of determination takes over Cedrics handsome face. Cedric shoves Viktor out of the way, so he can get to the snitch. Viktor laughs lightly causing Cedric to freeze in suprise, but the pause doesn't last long and Cedric snatches his broom in the direction of where the snitch was last spotted.

Cedric laughs as Viktor grabs the back of his cloak, trying to pull him off balance. Cedric leans forward , hands clenching the handle of his broom tightly as he urges the broom to go faster. Cedric escapes viktors grip for a second, but is caught again. Viktor yanks on Cedrics cloak and Cedric tumbles off his broom.

As Cedric begans to fall he catches Viktors cloak, pulling him off of his broom. Both boys hit the ground with a "Hmph." Viktors fall is cushioned by Cedric . Viktor begans pushing himself up. Blushing, Cedric puts his hands on Viktors chest, trying to help him up while stuttering "H-here. S-sorry."

Viktor smirks at the very flustered Cedric. Standing to his feet he begans to walk towards the exit of the pitch, turning back one last time to look at Cedric. "Same time tomorrow?"


End file.
